


Ew, No

by ThatOneRaindrop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Shinichi is smooth, chocoalte icecream is the best medicine, crackfic, kind of a get together fic, overdramatic Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneRaindrop/pseuds/ThatOneRaindrop
Summary: Kaito was rejected by one of his detectives??? OH THE HUMANITY!!!





	Ew, No

Kaito was perched on top of a rail, slightly shivering from the cold night air. He was watching his two dummies fly away, and the cops chasing after them. Even Hakuba and Nakamori, his Kid experts, were fooled by the second fake. However, the new detective was nowhere in sight. Well, new as in only three months on Kid's case. He was almost as good as Tantei-kun accept that the new detective never arrived fast enough for one on one banter. How disappointing. 

As the door opened behind him, he stood up. His cape flowed gently behind him as he balanced on the edge, below him an eleven story drop. He turned to face his new rooftop companion, hoping that it wasn't Snake. To his surprise, the new detective stood there. Finally, some rooftop banter...is what he would think if he didn't have to be home for dinner soon. He tossed the gem to the detective. 

"Come and catch me detective ~" Kid purred, knowing full well that the detective would somehow manage to pursue him in the streets. How annoying that would be today. 

"Ew, no." Shinichi's face twisted in disgust and Kid almost fell off the ledge. Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" he was dumbfounded at the detective. What shocked him more is that the detective pushed him off of the ledge, forcing him to activate his hang glider and go home. Did he just, blow Kid off? Kaito felt confused and infuriated. He navigated home and landed in his room, quickly changing out of his clothes. Since he had about thirty minutes til dinner, he decided to call his mom and get a tub of ice cream. 

"Kaito? Is something wrong?" his mom was sitting in a hotel room. The television was reporting the latest heist in English behind her and the sun was just starting to come up. By the cityscape, he could guess she was in New York.

"One of my detectives just, just denied me!" He sniffles as he ate a scoop of ice cream. Denied, by his best detective! How cruel. 

"Hakuba? No way it was Ginzo. Too stubborn that one." 

"No! The cute one! Meitantei!" He was wished Hakuba would decide not to chase him anymore. The Kid comments were starting to tick him off while they were at school. 

"Oh~ Yusaku's son. That can't be right!" Her face scrunched up as she remembered something. "No, anyone related to that man cannot resist a challenge." 

"He even pushed me off the building so I'd leave sooner!" he took another big scoop of chocolate ice cream and put it in his mouth. 

"Wait, he touched you?" a panicked expression replaced her slightly amused one. "Did you check yourself for bugs?" 

"Bugs?" the realization hit hard as he set down his chocolate ice cream and closed his computer, abruptly ending the call. 

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner, Kaitou Kid~" a voice purred from his doorway. Kaito stiffened up as the stranger walked in. It was Meitantei himself. "I contemplated on arresting you but your pout was so cute!"

The thief felt his cheeks heat up. Kaito had to take a couple of deep breaths before he slipped on his poker face, donning his Kid grin. "Detective, you've forwent your right to catch me. Pushing me off of a building to top it all off as well!" 

"I had my fingers crossed I swear," he chuckled as he walked closer, "how could I ever give up on you?" 

"Careful Meitantei, that sounds an awful lot like a love declaration~" He chuckled and took a step back. Shinichi was getting a bit close. 

"And if it is? To be honest I was getting impatient after all these years~ I was too small at one point but now I'm all grown up~" Shinichi chuckled, "that's a great look on your face, Kid!" 

The thief's face was completely red and his face crumpled when it was implied that his favorite detective was most likely here to confess.Oh, and the fact that Shinichi implied he was Conan was there too, which wasn't helping. Kaito just couldn't right now so he didn't, he threw a flash bomb down and escaped to Aoko's. Shinichi laughed when Kaito had thrown it down. 

  
  


Bonus: 

When Kaito had returned home, he found that Shinichi was not there. He looked everywhere, even the Kid hideout. Nothing seemed to be tampered with, and his suit was still where he had placed it. Kaito checked the suit jacket for bugs and found it destroyed. A self eliminating bug? Oh, that's hot. He needed the blueprints for this. 

He went back upstairs and flopped down into his desk chair. Earlier, he kinda just ended the call so he thought about calling her back. Well, that is before he noticed the flowers lying on top his computer. Had he been in such a rush to the Kid room that he had missed such a thing? He picked up the bouquet, examining each flower. It was full of mostly red flowers, some were white and some were pink. The first one he picked out was the thornless, red rose. If that wasn't straight forward enough, there was also the matthiola incanas, peonies, ranunculus, pink asters, alstroemerias, and gardenias. It screamed 'I love you' in so many ways. The thief felt his face heat up, particularly at the gardenias. Those were expensive flowers. It was the cheesiest bouquet he has ever seen and the detective probably googled flowers that meant love and just bought a bunch of flowers that matched the meaning. However it was still embarrassing and did its job of making him feel flustered. 

In the bouquet, he also noticed a card. It had a doodle of Conan on out, mimicking Kid's calling cards. On the other side, it had a phone number and the phrase 'coffee this Saturday?'. He instantly took out his phone and texted the number 'ew, no' while grinning happily. 


End file.
